I've Been Watching
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: Royce Clayton, AKA, The Torn Prince, has had his eye a certain psychic for a while. How much torture must he endure until he is able to be with him? Slash, Royce/Dennis.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**I've Been Watching**

I swung my bat down as I hard as I could against the cage. As usual, it didn't budge. I could feel Dana's eyes glaring holes at me from the from her cube on the other side of the room. I didn't care...I just wanted to get out of this freaking prison. Damn that Cyrus bastard....he's been keeping us all locked up in here like animals, damn it. I could hear Billy sobbing softly in his cube beside me. He wanted to get out as bad as the rest of us. God, he may have already been dead like the rest of us but he was still a friggin' kid...damn, Cyrus...that _asshole!_

I swung my bat down harder and it let out a loud boom that echoed throughout the basement.

"Will you _knock it off?_" Dana hissed at me from her bloodstained cube.

I grumbled and then looked away from her.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Me and Dana, a.k.a, _The Angry Princess_, never did get along. Ever since she was first brought here by Cyrus we bickered and hissed at each other through the night, endlessly. She was like the sister that I never had....or _wanted_ for that matter. Despite that, she was one of the few ghosts whom I wouldn't actually mind putting up with. Jean, was really someone everyone could get along with. Probably because she was the only one here who wasn't a vengeful spirit. She was quite the motherly one.

Then there's that Billy kid. He's like a little brother to me and Dana. We both pity him for the way he died though...an arrow through the head..._yeesh. _Poor kid. The question that eats at me the most is where the _hell_ was that kid's parents when he and his friend were playing with arrows?

Footsteps entered the room. Our heads all whipped in the direction in which it was coming from. Some guy in an orange suit came walking down the stairs. I took a good look at his face.

He was...cute.

Whoa.

Did I just say that? I thought another guy was..._cute? _Well...it shouldn't come as a surprise to me. Back when I was in high school...and _alive...._I often questioned my own sexual preferences. But I was _way_ to scared to even mutter something like that to _anyone_. Back then, if a person even _thought_ you were queer, they'd beat the living shit out of you in an alley somewhere and then leave you to squirm.

Still...there was something about this guy that kinda made me wanna swing that way. Those glasses gave him kind of a cute nerd vibe. He seemed a little nervous. I watched as his face twisted up in what seemed like pain...he dropped his paper and helmet onto the floor.

"Oh, shit...what the hell was that?" he said out loud.

He had a cute voice also.

Shit....I'm starting to sound like a freaking lovestruck high school girl.

I watched as he fumbled around the basement, shining his flashlight all over the place.

He suddenly began to twitch in pain again. Then he started muttering something about a...deal? A deal with who? He dropped down in front of my cube. I could tell from his screams that whatever was causing him this pain...was getting worse. I didn't want to see him suffering like this...was it something in his head that was hurting him?

What was happening to make him be in such pain?

I didn't know what to do....and that's what was getting angry.

I was pissed that I couldn't help.

So freaking angry....

I raised my bat and slammed it against the glass of my cube. I was surprised to see that an expression of fear had made it's way onto his face.

Oh no.

He was wearing those glasses...the kind the living can see us with.

He let out a scream and then stood up and took off down the basement.

"_Don't go,"_ I wanted to cry out to him. _"Don't go...I'm sorry."_

As he took off down the hall, Dana eyed me with a suspicious look.

"I saw the way you were looking at him." she stated.

"And?" I snapped.

She giggled.

"His name is Dennis...just so you know." she said.

Dennis...I don't know what it is about you...but I want you.

* * *

Here he was....trapped in here with me. I don't know why....but for some reason the doors to our prisons have all been opened. Dennis was in alone and contained with me in this little space...and I couldn't be happier.

But he didn't have his glasses on.

I knew for a fact that we wouldn't be able to be together in he couldn't see me. But...maybe there was another way. We could be together in death. I waited for him to turn around and then swung the bat at his head. He stumbled back.

I hurt him...and I knew it.

I'm sorry Dennis...I'm really sorry...but I just want to be with you _so _badly. It will only hurt for a short while....I promise.

I could hear that annoying Nanny calling out to him. She had the glasses on....she could see me. I kept swinging the bat at my Dennis. He kept dodging my swings....damn it. If only there was some way I could shut that Nanny up.

On the other side of the room, the glass opened up. He ran over to it the opening. I swung the bat at him again. I couldn't let him escape again...I just couldn't!

With one final swing of the bat...I watched as Dennis rolled through the opening just as the glass closed.

_'NO!' _I screamed in my head. _'Dennis...don't leave again.'_

* * *

We were all free.

The house was destroyed.

Cyrus was dead.

However...so was my Dennis.

Killed by the Juggernaut and the Hammer.

Damn them.

Wait....if he was dead then...I hurried back over to the ruined house. There he was....his spirit was standing in front of the house. He was shaking his head in relief. He was glad it was all over. Just like I was. I looked back, and watched as the other ghosts faded from view and then walked over to him.

"Dennis?"

He looked at me.

"....Royce Clayton?"

I nodded.

He turned back to the ruined house.

"I've been watching you," I said. "For a while now....do you remember seeing me in the basement?"

He smiled.

"How could I forget?"

I looked down at the ground.

"I know....I'm sorry about that."

Silence.

I didn't want to play this game anymore...I've waited for this opportunity and now I have it.

"I love you." I muttered under my breath.

He turned to me.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said I _love you._" I repeated.

His entire body was facing me now...and I took advantage of the moment. I flew forward and threw my arms around his neck. He was taller than me...but I didn't really mind. I buried my disfigured face into his neck. Even as a spirit he smelled sweet so sweet.

"I love you." I said again.

"I..." he was looking for words. I waited for the rejection, for him to push me away and scream for me to get away from him....but he surprised me by placing his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"I thought I'd be alone as a ghost," he whispered. "But guess I was wrong."

I looked up into his eyes and then gently kissed his cold lips. He returned the kiss tenderly and then pulled back to stare into my gray eyes.

My bat was on the back of his neck still clutched in my hand. I wished I could just throw it away and leave it behind...but I couldn't...no matter who I was in love with it would remain a part of my spirit. Dennis chuckled and then playfully pushed me onto the ground and climbed on top of me. I smiled and then kissed him on his cheek.

"So..._Torn Prince,_" he laughed. "Do you really think we should spend the rest of eternity around here?"

He stood up and helped me up.

"No," I replied as I took his hand. "Let's go. I want to show you my old home."

He both walked hand in hand away from the house and disappeared into the trees.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear as we vanished.

**Author's Note:** Review if you liked it!


End file.
